The Wakefields of Hogwarts
by Elyonum
Summary: Jessica and Elizabeth find themselves finally enrolled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! What adventures can they find in this enchanting castle? (Slice of Life)


_[Explanations and Disclaimers: Ok, Ok hear me out: I know this premise is a little ridiculous and silly. But I grew up with the Wakefield twins and feel like I know them as actual people in my life. One day I started wondering what house they'd be in. What would their parents do for jobs in the magical world. What their classmates at Hogwarts would do. It just snowballed from there and suddenly, I was imagining dialogue in my head._

 _A lot of things were changed for this fic to work. Ilvermorny exists, but we know too little of it, so I decided to pluck the girls out of California and into Salisbury, England. Their Wakefield ancestors are from there so it isn't_ that _much of a stretch right?_ Righ _t?. Just imagine they never left England. This takes place seven years before Harry's arrival  
Also I'm terrible at "English slang", so it will be used sparingly so as not to humiliate myself. Forgive me if my writing is too Americanized for two supposed British girls. _

_With all this out of the way, enjoy! I know I did writing this_ ]

The Wakefields of Hogwarts

Chapter 1

"They're here, _they're here_!" Jessica Wakefield shrieked, waving the two letters in the air while jumping maniacally.

"Calm d _own_ Jess" chided Elizabeth, as she gently stroked the irritated owl whose post was rudely snatched out of its talons.

Despite her calm demeanor, she had to admit that Jessica's excitement was infectious. Even _she_ couldn't help letting out a squeal of delight as both girls ran to the table, where their parents had just finished preparing breakfast. Seated in their lovely Spanish-tiled kitchen, Mr. and Mrs. Wakefield were attending to their usual morning routine: their father, Ned, was reading the Daily Prophet and idly sipping coffee. Alice, as fair and blue-eyed as her daughters, was skimming through Witch Weekly while she ate a plateful of her famous blueberry pancakes.

"Mum, Dad, _they're here_!" shrieked Jessica once more, slapping the two letters on the table triumphantly.

"What's here?" asked a voice coming from the parlor. Steven, their older brother, had just entered the room looking bleary-eyed and irritated at all the noise his sisters were making so early in the morning.

"Our letters silly! Our Hogwarts letters have finally arrived!" Jessica shouted, eagerly sorting between them to get her own and pass the other to her twin.

"So you actually got them? I barely thought there'd be enough magic for even one witch between the both of you" he snickered, helping himself to a generous plateful of pancakes. Steven had been enrolled three years ago, and was already starting his fourth year that very September. For three long years the girls had to put up with his smug smiles, his amazing stories from school, and Jessica had even seen him discreetly transfigure a beetle into a button when their parents weren't looking! Both sisters couldn't wait to finally begin their own magical education.

"Har-har" deadpanned Jessica. "Of course we have enough magic! Remember when I accidentally turned Elizabeth's hair blue during one of our fights, when we were seven?"

"And I hurled a book at her across the room without touching it" giggled her sister.

"So stop acting like you know everything Steven Wakefield" she finished. While she usually had a short fuse for her brother's teasing, nothing short of an apocalypse could shake her happiness and excitement at that very moment. She ripped into the envelope while Elizabeth carefully opened hers.

" _Dear Ms. Wakefield_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July_ " they read together, giggling.

"Ms. Wakefield! That sounds so…official" Elizabeth gushed. "I can't believe it's finally our turn!"

At this point, both parents had stood up and quickly hugged their daughters.

"We're so proud of you darlings" smiled Mrs. Wakefield.

"Ahhh, I remember the day I got my letter like it was yesterday. My mother actually cried and I knew then that everything had changed for me" he paused, and suddenly looked seriously at his girls, "this is an incredibly important step for you two, you're aware of that right? On September 1st you begin your journey to become full-fledged witches; in other words, adults. I hope you girls will start behaving more maturely once you start your education".

Steven and Jessica rolled their eyes. "I got the same speech when _my_ letter arrived" he whispered with a laugh, "all he did was change 'wizard' to 'witch'".

"I see it didn't work on you, you're still as immature as a 4-year-old" she whispered back, and dodged a well-aimed pinch at her arm.

But Elizabeth was listening intently. "Of course we will Dad. We'll be as mature and responsible as we can be", which got another eye-roll from her sister.

"I'm very glad" Mrs. Wakefield laughed, ruffling her hair affectionately. "This reminds me, we're going to have to go to Diagon Alley as soon as possible and get your things!"

The girls were way ahead of her. Already Jessica was reading the list with a crestfallen expression "Ugh, books! And do I _have_ to wear these boring black robes the whole time? Do they have _any_ sense of fashion at Hogwarts?"

"A History of Magic! I've been wanting to read that for ages!" cried Elizabeth happily.

To an outsider it would seem amazing that two girls who looked so similar could be so very different. After all, they were identical in every single way on the outside: the same golden blond hair, blue-green eyes and even the small dimple on their left cheeks when they smiled. But just as two identical cauldrons can hold vastly different potions, the Wakefield twins were just as dissimilar: Jessica was impetuous and reckless. She enjoyed outings with her few friends to Diagon Alley and pouring over the latest fashions featured in Witch Weekly. Elizabeth, meanwhile, was steadfast and quiet. Nothing made her happier than reading in her favorite armchair by the fire, or writing short stories on her typewriter. She hoped to be a writer someday, perhaps a journalist for the Daily Prophet or even a respected novelist, like Selina Sapworthy.

Still, despite their differences, the Wakefield twins were each others' closest allies and best friends. It was especially easy to bond when they were part of such a small magical community in Salisbury; only eight families resided in Deer's Arrow, so there were few children to associate besides themselves. Jessica found it terribly dull, but Elizabeth was wont to say it was quite cozy and comforting.

"I wonder if Lila already got her letter" Jessica wondered, finally joining her family and helping herself to some pancakes.

"She probably has" Mr. Wakefield said, "Hogwarts usually sends them all at once, so the letters in Deer's Arrow probably arrived at the same time".

Jessica immediately dropped her fork before taking a single bite of her breakfast. "Can I go and see her? Oh please Daddy I won't be long, I promise I-"

"Go ahead, go ahead" he laughed indulgently, waving her off. "I know even wild therstrals couldn't keep you". With her permission secured, she unceremoniously hopped of her stool and ran out the door.

"You're awfully quiet Elizabeth. What are you thinking?"

"I don't think I have enough room in my trunk for all my books", she mumbled with a frown. "How will a chose which ones to take?".

-ooooo-

Jessica knocked fiercely at the door of Fowler Manor. It was a mere a twenty-minute walk away from the Wakefield's comfortable home, but the girls' determination got her there in ten. It seemed like ages till the housekeeper, Ms. Peevis, opened the door.

"I thought you'd be passing by" she smiled, letting Jessica in. "She's in her room waiting for you".

Without hesitation she walked in and ran up the luxurious stairs, marveling at the rich brocade and polished wood. George Fowler had made a fortune in metal-charming, to the point where snitches used in the International Quidditch World Cup were of his company's making. This enabled him to live in wealth and style, but also meant he had to travel all over the world to smooth business deals and transport his magical items. Lila was often left alone in the large manor with their housekeeper, and to make up for this shortcoming she was showered and spoiled with clothes and toys.

"You go it too, didn't you?" Lila grinned, opening her bedroom door and immediately grabbing her best friend's arm, pulling her inside.

"I did! I did! I can't wait for Septmber 1st" shrieked Jessica.

"I personally can't wait to go Diagon Alley. I'm sure I'll get the latest and most expensive gear for my magical education" she said with a superior smile. "Daddy is even cutting his trip to Aruba short so he can come with me. He says that it's impossible for him to miss one of the most important ceremonies of a young witch's life"

Jessica was about to make a snide comment about Lila's boasting, but the words died at her lips; Lila's eyes were shining and she looked happier than she had ever seen her before. Obviously, having even a moment of her father's attention meant a lot to the girl, so why spoil her joy from something so common in Jessica's life?

"Isn't it awful that we have to wear such boring clothes?" she said instead.

"True, but I'm sure we can wear our own clothes during the weekend. And in our third year we get to go to Hogsmeade and see all those wonderful shops while we're dressed in style" she giggled.

Hogsmeade! Their third year! It seemed that there were so many wonderful things to look forward to for the next seven years. She simply couldn't wait to get started.

"What house do you think you'll be sorted in?" asked Lila.

Jessica frowned for a moment. "Probably Gryffindor. My whole family has been sorted there…imagine how shocked they'd be if I turned out to be a Hufflepuff or something" she giggled.

"A Hufflepuff!" Lila sneered. "I'm pretty sure I'm going to be sorted into Slytherin. That's where Daddy was sorted, and my cousin Janet is also in that house"

"But isn't Slytherin full of dark wizards and witches? I've heard even You-Know-Who was from there!"

"Don't be silly Jessica" she replied impatiently, "Every house has a bad apple now and then. And Slytherin is the kind of house that knows exactly what it wants, and does whatever it takes to get it. It's full of cleverest, coolest people at Hogwarts and I'll be proud to be a part of that. You won't find pointless heroics there. Oh, sorry" she added lamely, remembering her own friend's family history.

But Jessica was not offended. Quite the contrary, her friend was painting a picture of a very attractive place in her mind. It sounded as though Slytherin was the kind of cool, stylish house she could fit into without trouble…but on the other hand, they were traditional rivals of Gryffindors. What would her parents say if their own flesh and blood was one of them?"

"C'mon, help me pick out an outfit for my Diagon Alley shopping spree!" Lila smiled, and both girls diligently got to work.

-ooooo-

Later that night, the twins were slowly getting into their respective beds inside the room they shared. The cream colored walls were warm and inviting, while large windows, covered by white muslin curtains, let the sunlight in during the day. Even their respective corners highlighted their differences: Elizabeth's was neat and tidy as pin. She had lovely posters of Hippogriffs flying through the clouds, as well as an autographed one by Selina Sapworthy, who blinked and smiled serenely from her large armchair. Jessica's side, on the other hand. was piled high with clothes, magazines, stuffed animals and even her broken broom. She had stuck posters of the Weird Sisters, her favorite band at the moment, on the walls.

"We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow!" Jessica whispered in the dark, unable to sleep in her excitement.

"I know! I really can't wait" Elizabeth answered.

Jessica decided that now was a good time to air some of her worries.

"What do you think Hogwarts will be like, Lizzie?"

"Steven already said it's an amazing place"

"No, I mean, what do _you_ think? You know Steven can be a jerk…he might be stretching the truth just to mess with us"

"Well, _I_ think it'll be a wonderful, magical place. I'll get to read lots of books, and learn lots of new things till I become wise witch after I graduate" she concluded.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Oh Lizzie, don't you ever think about important things?"

"Like what?" Elizabeth asked, confused.

"Important stuff like…like the right crowd, the cool kids! Do you think there'll be parties? That we'll meet cute boys?"

Elizabeth laughed so loudly her twin had to shush her quiet.

"I'm sorry Jess; no, I didn't think of those things at all. I guess I just don't think they're important"

"I can't believe my very own twin only thinks about boring stuff"

"It is _not_ boring! I just…I just like learning things is all"

"Yeah yeah…but there's also something else on my mind"

"Shoot", Elizabeth mumbled, reluctantly letting the argument go.

"What house do you think we'll be in?"

"Isn't it obvious? We'll be in Gryffindor just like Mom, Dad and Steven. It's tradition"

"Yeah that's what I thought". Jessica bit her lip. "What if we're not in Gryffindor?"

"Well, where else would we be, silly?" Elizabeth asked, starting to smile; but she quickly became sober as the meaning of her sister's words sunk in. "Like…like we might be in Ravenclaw or something?"

" _Ravenclaw_?" Jessica hissed, a little too loudly. "Why on earth would I be a Ravenclaw?"

"It's a fine house" Elizabeth countered, strangely defensive despite of her lack of association with them.

"Sure, if you like smarmy bookworms"

"What's wrong with liking books?"

"Nothing, nothing" Jessica whispered, exasperated. "I mean, what if we ended up in say…maybe…Slytherin?"

" _Slytherin_?" Elizabeth hissed.

" _Girls, is everything alright? I want you both sleeping, we have a long day ahead of us_ " came their mother's voice.

"Yes Mum" they said in unison, but quickly went back to their argument.

"How on earth would we end up in Slytherin Jessica? You know it's a house full of dark wizards and witches!"

"Not all of them!" countered her twin. "It's not as bad as everyone says, I should have you know. Lila told me it's full of really interesting kids. Cool kids. That would be nice to be around".

"Not for me" Elizabeth replied bluntly. "I bet they're a bunch of pureblood snobs who would turn anyone different away. They're probably really mean"

Jessica sighed. Clearly she wasn't getting anywhere and she didn't want to fight with her twin.

"Maybe you're right. Anyway, we should go to bed, we do have a big trip to London after all!"

"Yeah, we do!" said Elizabeth, cheerful once more. Both girls smiled at each other as they turned and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"How will I convince her that Slytherin will be a good house for us?" was Jessica's last thought before she calmly lost herself in her dreams.


End file.
